


Welcome Aboard the USS Sanders

by GeminiMoon14



Series: Chaos is the Norm [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alien Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alien Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alien Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alien Morality | Patton Sanders, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Brotherly Love, Empath Morality | Patton Sanders, Fake Character Death, Gen, Hostage Situations, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Mention of inhumane treatment by scientists, Outer Space, Reunions, Shapeshifter Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Shapeshifter Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tentacles, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Logan hated these sorts of missions. They were always meant to be interesting but no, this time the exploration mission involves hostile lifeforms. Of course as the Chief Science Officer he ought to know better but this was completely unprecedented.Sci-Fi inspiration taken mostly from Star-Trek but not directly within the Star-Trek universe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s), yet
Series: Chaos is the Norm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218704
Kudos: 28





	Welcome Aboard the USS Sanders

Logan hated these sorts of missions. They were always meant to be interesting but no, this time the exploration mission involves hostile lifeforms. Of course as the Chief Science Officer he ought to know better but this was completely unprecedented.

The ship had been left adrift for who knows how long before Captain Roman Prince and his crew came across it. Scans had suggested no signs of life onboard. Roman’s Head of Security, Virgil Storm, had voted to leave it be in case the danger was still present. 

Dr. Logan Croft had offered to go on board, as the lead scientist, with a partner to investigate the wreckage and find the cause of abandonment. The ship’s medic Dr. Patton Hart offered to go with in case there were hidden survivors that needed treatment. Hesitantly, Roman granted permission for the excursion as long as they followed procedure.

They were quickly outfitted and on their way with a few extra suits for any survivors and a pair of Stun Pistols for any hostiles. It was a quick trip that seemed longer because Virgil kept checking in on them. Logan had Patton handle the calls while he focused on docking the ship. 

Patton was quick to reassure Virgil, “It’s just a quick trip and if anything happens one of us will call you. Promise!” Virgil played with his security badge as he asked, “You know what to do if something comes at you, right?” Logan sighed as he recited back, “‘Unholster the pistol, aim for the largest part of the threat, and pull the trigger’ we know, Virgil.” Patton gave him a disapproving look of ‘that- was-rude-and-you-need-to-fix-it’.

Logan sighed as he amended, “You were very thorough in your lessons and I am certainly grateful for that. However, the sooner we complete the excursion, the sooner we will return.” He heard Virgil take a breath and agreed, “Okay, just… be safe, okay?” Patton gave Logan a smile and answered, “Don’t worry, Virgil! We’ll be back before you know it!”

The ship was in complete disarray. Wires hung ominously overhead and the interior paneling was shredded. Debris littered the floor along with dark stains that neither man wanted to investigate. 

Logan pressed a button on the side of his helmet, activating the camera, and started recording his findings. He examined the walls and recorded, “It appears as though something or someone pulled the paneling here in order to access the wiring. Further examination seems to indicate the circuitry was removed via force. Atmosphere seems safe but we will keep our helmets on in case of foreign contaminants.”

While Logan continued his investigation, Patton hung back nervously. The medic shuddered from the chill that ran down his spine at the sight of drag marks leading away from them. His freckles took on a yellow shade as fear started to creep in. There was a loud creaking noise that echoed through the hall.

Both men froze as Logan slowly drew his pistol from its holster. Patton tried to hide behind the science officer as the latter slowly moved towards the noise. The noise did not repeat itself and Logan slowly holstered his weapon.

More cautiously than before, they moved further into the ship. The dark stains grew more frequent the further they got and all the lights were powered down except for the emergency evacuation lights. The flashing orange lights and the suits camera lights were all they had to guide their path.

Logan caught sight of a door out of the corner of his eye, the sign on it reading ‘Caution: Power Center’ and the handle smeared with the same dark matter they had seen earlier. Logan approached as he murmured, “More of the substance is on the door of the ship’s power supply. Further investigation required.” 

Patton flinched as Logan opened the door with a loud groan of heavy metal. The room was covered in something dark and almost fluid. Patton remained in the hall as Logan entered and remarked, “The walls and floor seem to be covered in the substance we saw earlier. Based on the consistency we can infer that it is not blood as previously believed.” 

He placed a hand against the wall and watched as it rippled at the touch. Logan raised a brow curiously as he commented, “Unknown substance seems reminiscent of species-” He was cut off as a tendril of the substance wrapped around his wrist in a more coherent form. Another tendril wrapped around his torso as he let out a shout.

Patton heard the shout and called out, “Logan?! Are you okay?!” There was a crash and a few grunts in answer. The medic rushed inside in time to see the substance creep upward and a familiar helmet crash to the floor. 

Patton looked up to see a mass of writhing tendrils wrapped around a struggling Logan. His helmet was off and a tentacle had wrapped itself around his mouth and throat while others held the scientist against it. Patton shrieked as he found the call button on his helmet and screamed, “Emergency! This is Dr. Patton Hart! Logan’s in danger!” 

The doctor turned towards the creature, drawing his stun pistol with freckles flashing red for a moment, and ordered, “Let him go or else!” Logan winced as the tentacles tightened their grip and a voice hissed, “Surrender or I crush him!” Patton glanced between his ally and the creature before slowly returning his weapon to its holster, freckles turning yellow once more.

It lowered itself from the ceiling, dragging Logan with it, as it inquired, “Doctor? You heal?” Patton slowly nodded as he replied, “Yes, do you need help?” The creature seemed to contemplate its answer as Virgil’s voice blared through his helmet’s speaker, “Patton! Are you alright?! Answer me!” 

The creature seemed to hear the call as it commanded, “Answer! Or I crush him.” Patton watched as Logan struggled to breathe for a moment before answering, “I’m here, Virgil. I’m okay for now.” The creature seemed satisfied as Virgil’s voice rang through, “We’re coming, okay. ETA of ten minutes. How’s Logan?” 

Tendrils loosened a little as the creature told Patton, “You help, I let go.” Logan gave Patton an unreadable look as he told Virgil, “Logan’s okay for now. We’ve encountered another life form. I’m going to help but I’m not sure what I need to do.” There was a beat of silence before Virgil’s voice shrieked, “What the hell?! Patton?!” 

The creature laughed before gesturing with a tendril and ordering, “Follow.” Patton obeyed as he relayed, “I’m following it.” There was a distinct groan of dismay as the alien opened a door and As the creature moved it slowly took on more humanoid features until it was a human figure with tentacles coming out of its back. 

Patton jumped as it cleared its throat and told the medic, “Much easier to talk like this. This is where my friend is, any tricks and I’ll enjoy tearing your friend apart.” Logan shot the humanoid a look and tried to say something through the tentacle.

It chuckled as it asked, “What was that?” The tendril around Logan’s mouth withdrew as the human answered, “That is highly unnecessary. Patton would have given assistance without the threat on my life.” The humanoid cackled before telling his captive, “Maybe but I’d rather not take chances. Never know when someone’s going to pluck out your eye so they can watch it regrow.”

Patton made a disgusted face as the creature led them to another door. The alien opened it with an echoing metal groan. The inside was dark, like where the alien had been hiding, and warm. 

Patton stepped inside with a hesitant look as he called out, “Hello? My name’s Dr. Patton Hart; I’m here to help.” There was a soft groan as a voice asked, “You’re  _ not _ a doctor?” At the awkward pause, the creature slapped its forehead and muttered to itself, “Duh, Remus, you forgot to tell them.” Remus turned to the medic and explained, “His species tends to speak in lies so he wants to know if you’re actually a doctor.” 

Patton moved closer to the pained voice as he replied, “Yes, your friend asked for my help.” There was a soft hiss before the voice returned, “I  _ won’t _ trust him then. I’m  _ not _ to your right.” Patton took a moment to decipher the voice’s meaning before turning right and nearly stumbling over a body.

The injured being let out a loud moan of pain that had Patton apologizing profusely. Remus glared at the medic as his tentacles began constricting Logan. The human in question let out a choked noise as the mass of dark green tendrils tried to crush him. Patton whirled around his freckles shining a brilliant gold as he cried, “No, wait! It was an accident! Please stop!” 

The body next to him reached a scaled hand out and ordered, “Remus,  _ don’t _ stop.” The tentacles stopped but maintained the same pressure until the other told him, “I  _ don’t _ still need treatment,  _ do _ kill the doctor’s friend.”

With trembling hands, Patton examined his patient. One half of them was covered in scales similar to a snake on earth with one golden eye while the other half appeared human. There was a wound on the human half, the burn around it indicated a blaster of some kind. 

Remembering where he kept the regeneration pod was nearly a problem for Patton until he recalled Virgil shoving it into Logan’s backpack after filling up Patton’s. The medic bit his lip nervously as he turned to Remus and told him, “I need to get Logan’s backpack. It has something I need.”

Remus gave the medic a strange look but maneuvered Logan until his backpack was in his hands. He handed it over to Patton and shifted so he could see what the medic was doing. 

The disc-shaped device was placed over the wound as Patton pressed a button in the middle. The pod emitted a bright blue glow as the wound slowly began to close. Remus watched, looking a little awed, as he questioned, “This’ll fix him?” 

Patton pulled out a device and waved it over the injured alien as he answered, “As far as I can tell, he’s healing. He’ll need rest and food but other than that the regeneration pod should repair most of the damage.” The medic glanced at the scientist still trapped as he asked, “What happened here anyway?”

His patient huffed out a bitter laugh as he informed the medic, “ _ Wasn’t _ a bunch of asshole’s experimenting on people. Remus  _ did not  _ break out and utterly destroy them. They  _ didn’t _ set off an explosion and when I got hurt he  _ wanted  _ to leave me.” Patton nodded in understanding as he dug through his backpack, pulled out a protein bar and offered it to him. A scaled hand took it eagerly and tore the packaging open.

Remus smiled as he inquired, “Feeling better, Jan-Jan?” Patton turned to his patient as he asked, “Is that your name?” The injury was nearly gone when the alien answered, “I’m  _ not _ , Remus. And my actual name  _ isn’t _ Janus.” Patton’s freckles lit up with a bright blue as he held out a hand and told him, “Nice to meet you, Janus! I’ve already told you but I’m Patton. And he’s Logan.” 

He gestured over to Remus and the scientist trapped in his tentacles. Janus slowly sat up as he ordered, “ _ Don’t _ let go of him. We  _ don’t _ still need them.” Remus pouted as he protested, “But we need to get out of here somehow! What if the doctor tries something?!” Janus narrowed his eyes as he repeated, “ _ Don’t _ let go.” Remus scoffed but started to let go of the scientist.

The door burst open as a familiar voice shouted, “Freeze!” Remus’s tentacles tightened back up as Patton threw himself over Janus. Standing there was the familiar figure of Virgil, his four eyes trained on Remus with his legs flared defensively- Logan often compared them to the kind spiders on Earth had.

Behind him was Captain Roman, stun pistol at the ready, as he declared, “By order of the captain of the USS Sanders, stand down!” Remus hissed as he turned towards the newcomers before going quiet. 

Roman’s hands shook as Remus looked him over, trembling, and whispered, “Roman?” The captain flinched before he shook his head and kept his pistol aimed at Remus. His eyes softened for a moment before he spat, “You can’t trick me! Not with his face!” 

Remus raised his hands in surrender as he hissed, “What did they tell you?! That I was dead?! Hah!” Roman glared, hands still unsteady, as he ordered, “Release my science officer and medic before I must use force.” 

Patton looked up as Virgil directed him, “Step away, Pat. We’re leaving.” Patton’s freckles turned red as he stood up and retorted, “No, he’s my patient.” Virgil looked taken aback as he protested, “They took you and Logan hostage! Step away, Patton!” 

Patton’s freckles turned an even brighter shade of red as he answered, “No! Pointing weapons at them isn’t going to help.” He turned his attention to the stand off and ordered, “Everyone stand down!” Roman and Remus glanced at the medic for a moment but returned to their stalemate. 

Desperately, Patton exclaimed, “Remus, Janus still needs treatment! If you let go of Logan, I can convince the captain to help!” Remus seemed to consider for a moment but answered, “No can do! The second I let go, Roman’ll shoot, like when we played our games as kids.” Roman’s finger twitched, like he was waiting to fire, as he spat, “Enough with this farce, you fake!”

At the captain’s distress, Virgil also took aim at Remus. Logan shot Patton a look that only he would understand. Patton took a deep breath, slowly standing up, and removed his helmet. His freckles and eyes turned bright blue and his voice took on an echoey quality as he shouted, “Everyone  _ calm down! _ ”

A burst of energy pulsed through the room and the others went lax. Logan slipped from Remus’s grip and tumbled onto the floor bonelessly. Janus looked on in awe as the captain and Virgil dropped their pistols to the floor. Remus swayed a little but he stayed standing.

Patton let out a sigh as he gathered the weapons from the floor. He returned to Janus’s side with a sheepish grin as he apologised, “Sorry, I really don’t like doing that but Logan told me I didn’t have any other choice.” Janus looked the medic over, taking in the glowing freckles and eyes, as well as, the antennae hidden in his curls. The tips of the antennae matched the glow of his freckles and iris, previously hidden in his hair. 

Janus looked over at the group, their eyes glowing with the same blue light, and asked, “What the  _ frell _ are you? What did you do?” Patton rubbed his neck nervously as he answered, “I’m an Empara, I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of us. We can sense and transmit emotions to other lifeforms; we’re empaths. I hate doing it though.”

The scaled being could only nod dumly as Patton slowly dimmed the glow in the others’ eyes. The medic pulled Janus onto his back, making sure that he was not likely to fall, and warned, “I’m going to let them go, are you ready?” Janus nodded and watched as the glow from his eyes and antennae vanished and the antennae buried themselves amongst the curls once more.

Roman and Virgil shook their heads as though clearing their thoughts while Remus seemed to awaken more slowly. Logan remained on the floor, still recovering from the effects, while Patton asked, “Are you all done fighting?” Virgil and Roman turned their glares on him as they shrieked, “What was that?!” 

Patton countered their glares with his own ‘paternal-disapproval-and-disappointment’ look that had become infamous on their ship. They both retracted their glares as Patton scolded, “Logan had to signal me to do it because no one was listening to reason and threatening each other! You know he doesn’t like it anymore than I do when I use it!” 

Remus seemed to finally power through the remaining dregs of calm and exclaimed, “What the  _ frell _ was that?!” Roman glared at him until Patton asked, “Why are you so sure that Remus is lying?” Roman bit his lip and walked a few steps away, shaking with emotion.

He slammed his fist into the wall as he whispered, “Because my brother is dead. I killed him.” Virgil’s eyes went wide as Remus scoffed and remarked, “Hate to break it to you, but those scientists fed you a load of  _ dren _ . They faked my death, they used some drug to slow my hearts- personally I would have gone with being ‘torn apart by Dracitches’ but anyways. It wasn’t your fault.”

Roman seemed torn between hoping that Remus was right and the pain of believing his brother dead. Remus seemed to catch on and muttered something that made Patton’s glow turn purple with embarrassment as he hissed, “ _ Language _ ! There’s no need for that kind of profanity!”

To everyone’s surprise, Roman started laughing. Virgil cautiously approached, placed a hand on the captain’s shoulder, and asked, “Are you okay, Ro?” Roman’s laughter mixed with tears as he returned the phrase. Patton turned on him with a scathing glare and scolded, “ _ Roman _ ! I thought you knew better!”

Remus started cackling as he remarked, “Didn’t think you’d remember!” Roman, ignoring Patton’s glare, reached out to his sibling and retorted, “As if I’d ever forget our code after the punishment our mother gave us.” Virgil gave Patton a confused look before throwing his arms in the air, exasperated, and crouched beside Logan. 

The human was laying there giggling as Virgil hoisted him into his arms. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck as he giggled, “You’re super strong. I wish I was strong but no.~” Virgil let out an annoyed groan as he carried the scientist over to Patton.

The Empara gave him an embarrassed look as he defended, “Logan told me to! He gave me the signal!” Virgil sighed, already accepting that their lead scientist was going to be high from the wave of emotion Patton unleashed. Janus watched the exchange from Patton’s back in confusion but saved his commentary for a more appropriate time as the human began rambling about how different Roman and Remus’s transformations were.

Virgil took his gun from Patton, who also returned Roman’s weapon, and gestured towards the door. They snatched Logan’s helmet on the way out, thankfully undamaged, and secured it. 

On their way to the USS Sanders, Logan seemed to come out of his daze. Patton, having offered to take Logan and Janus in their ship, immediately jumped as Logan groaned, “I swear the effects take longer to wear off each time.” Patton smiled as he exclaimed, “You’re back! How’re you feeling?” 

Logan sat straighter in his seat as he mumbled, “I will recover in time. There is some residual numbing effect from your ability.” Patton sighed as he shrugged and told him, “Sorry, I wish that it didn’t last so long on you.” Logan waved away the apology in a way that suggested that it was not the first time the human had fallen victim to Patton’s power.

Janus glanced up as he asked, “Why  _ was _ I affected?” Patton smiled as he answered, “When an Empara uses that ability, we can aim it a little. I made sure to aim up so you wouldn’t get hit.” Pattom shook his head before he finished, “No telling what could have happened while you were still stabilizing.”

Janus nodded, following the explanation as best he could, and relaxed in his seat as their ship docked with the USS Sandes. Patton was quick to rush Janus to Medbay on a gurney, as well as a resistant Logan who insisted he was fine.

Patton stopped those objections with a look and Janus watched as the human’s protests died in his throat and he laid down on the floating gurney. Virgil snickered as he pushed Logan into the room and commented, “You should know better, Lo. When Pat’s in ‘Dad Mode’ you can’t stop him.”

Logan glared at him as Patton placed his hands on the human’s temples and warned, “Don’t tease Logan, Virgil. I’m trying to focus.” Virgil waved off the warning but stopped agitating the scientist. 

Janus held out his hand as an invitation to Virgil as he said, “We  _ shouldn’t _ start over. I’m  _ not _ Janus. I’m  _ not _ a hybrid of two races. I know  _ exactly _ where I hail from.” Virgil accepted the hand and shook it as he offered, “Virgil, Head of Security. I’m Araneus but I guess that’s pretty obvious, huh?” He gestured to his eyes and extra legs in demonstration.

Roman entered with Remus as he sighed, “The situation has been cleared up and these two are allowed to remain with us on our voyage.” Remus chuckled as he hovered over Logan and asked, “So you’re a human? What’s it like being a Deathworlder?” Roman, Virgil, and Patton flinched as Logan huffed, “Nothing so strange as what you are thinking I’m sure.”

Roman nudged his brother and muttered something in his native language. Remus’s grin grew as he stated, “Oh, yeah. Sorry about almost strangling you. Apparently it’s ‘extremely rude’ and ‘inappropriate’ or whatever.” 

Logan blinked before returning, “I accept your apology. Should you have any questions for me, I can be found in my office.” Patton scowled as he threatened, “Not for a few days or I can and  _ will _ use the high-grade tranquilisers.” The human’s lips turned down as he crossed his arms and muttered, “I’m fine and have work.” 

Patton glared at Roman, who immediately assured them, “I won’t make him do any work until you give the okay, Patton!” Virgil snickered as Logan groaned, Janus barely covering his laughter with a cough as Remus cheered, “Guess that means I get to spend extra time with you, Deathworlder!” Logan covered his eyes with his arm and hissed, “I will warn you now, if you disturb my circadian rhythm for your questions there will be consequences.”

Before Remus could tease, Roman whispered, “Do  _ not _ do it. He knows how to make you regret ‘corporeal existence’. That’s a quote from the last  _ frelnik _ who interfered with his sleep.” Remus’s eyes grew wide as he turned to the human and agreed, “Whatever you want, Doctor! Treat me like a fascinating specimen!”

Roman made a disgusted face and shoved his brother out of Medbay, exclaiming, “Well, that’s disgusting! I’ll let you rest now, Lo! Do not disobey Patton’s orders!” Janus watched the exchange with wide eyes as Virgil shrugged and told him, “Welcome aboard the USS Sanders. Chaos is the norm.”


End file.
